


Integrity

by Proxima_Centauri



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Conversations, English, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxima_Centauri/pseuds/Proxima_Centauri





	Integrity

_Integrity (n):_

_1\. firm adherence to a code of especially moral or artistic values_

_2\. the quality or state of being complete or undivided_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…you learn a lot about yourself and your future…"

"…how you see yourself, how other people see you…"

A situation was occurring in a classroom that was highly uncommon in modern teaching styles; a true discussion was happening between the teacher and students about really applicable topics, as opposed to ancient books a handful of people used in their everyday life. The class consisted of about thirty students, all of which were deemed worthy of being in the Honors English class at Hollow Bastion Academy. Of course, this meant that they got to explore 'outside the box' more than their classmates, leading to today's discussion. The subject: Education and Integrity.

"We think we know about our integrity, but do we _really_ know?" Tifa posed a question to make the students think, even if they only kept their thoughts to themselves. A few of the students threw up responses, but the general consensus was that nobody knew the extent of their integrity, really.

"Right, we don't know. You have firmly planted ethical standards right now, but they _will_ be tested later on in life." Tifa spoke from experience. Even though she was so young, she had traveled all over the world for various reasons, ranging from tourism to job opportunities. Her only wish at this point in time was to impart some of her learned wisdom to the younger generations just learning to step into society. "Especially in college."

A blonde sat in the back row and doodled mindlessly in a notebook, somewhat interested in the discussion yet too bored to sit still. His eyes darted around the room as he curiously observed his classmates, eyes resting on a redhead in the second row. The other boy had barely managed to squish his long legs underneath the desk and was currently tilting the surface toward himself as he concentrated on Tifa's lecture. The blonde wondered idly if he was uncomfortable while trying to sit in the small desks the school offered.

He once again looked to Tifa. "How exactly do you lend your life to a cycle so it keeps on flowing? Do you just get up, go to school, do your homework, repeat for five days, party on the weekends, then do it again? You've learned to have integrity in your schoolwork, but how do you have it from 4 PM on Friday to 7 AM on Monday morning?"

Roxas looked at Axel again, and this time the redhead looked back at the blonde and smirked. Roxas, in return, smiled back shyly.

They knew _exactly_ what kind of integrity they had, and who it was with, on the weekends.


End file.
